


Annoyingly audio orgasms

by Randomwords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwords/pseuds/Randomwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep talking, Regina, just a bit longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyingly audio orgasms

“ miss swan?”  
“ Again.”  
“ miss swan”  
“Oh!”  
“ MISS SWAN”  
“Oh,yeah,Oh, God Ah!”  
“Fine, so you can achieve Orgasm from vocal stimulus”  
“Mmm, only yours, Regina, only yours”


End file.
